Come Fly with Me
by Normandie M
Summary: A bit of fluff starring Christian singing the ol' Frank Sinatra tune. Set before 'The Show Must Go On'. R/R!


Disclaimer: Christian and Satine and everybody else in this fic belong to the talented visionary Baz Luhrmann. 'Come Fly With Me' lyrics are Sammy Cahn and Jimmy Van Heusen's, and are performed by all-round legend Frank Sinatra.  
  
A/N: I wrote this on impulse. Got inspired by Frank Sinatra (whom I love) and decided to write. This is set before Satine comes and bursts Christian's bubble. Am going to dedicate this to the legendary Red Room Diamonds (Can I worship at your feet?), whom I can remember from the early days of the MR category. You were pioneers, girls!  
  
Come Fly With Me  
  
Christian could not sleep that night. Every inch of him was filled with excitement, trepidation, aniticipation and joy. He was taking her away from it all! He was setting the bird free from her gilded cage. Tomorrow, he and Satine would catch a boat. He didn't care where, as long as it was away from the Duke and the Moulin Rouge.  
  
After lying in bed several hours, listening to Toulouse's drunken ramblings, Satie's Absinthesizer making strange noises, the 'thump!' of the Argentinean hitting the floor at random intervals and sparks occasionally flying down, courtesy of the Doctor's fireworks, Christian sprang out of bed. It was the very early morning, and the Sun's rays were gilding the dark clouds of the night, staining them gold and purple.  
  
Feeling restless, Christian rifled through the wardrobe and flung out his suitcase onto the bed and began to clean his room a little. He could hear Satie's murmurings, still coming from upstairs, and then the sound of trumpets and a piano.  
  
Very slowly at first, Christian began to sing along with the music, making up the lyrics as he went along.  
  
"Come fly with me! Let's fly, let's fly away!" he sang, flinging clothes into his battered suitcase.  
  
"If you can use some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay....come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away!"  
  
Christian's mind swam with thoughts of India, the very place where Spectacular!Spectacular! was set. He and Satine, moving through the crowded streets, avoiding the cows, riding in elephants and strolling hand in hand near the Taj Mahal, the most famous symbol of love in the world.  
  
"Come fly with me! Let's float down to Peru......In llama land there's a one-man band and he'll toot his flute for you. Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue."  
  
Peru.....that's in South America Christian thought, as he cheerfully continued his packing. For him, it conjured up images of snow-capped mountain tops, nature in all it's majestic glory. He nearly laughed at the mental image of Satine in a poncho, riding a llama up the mountain. He could almost hear her happy giggle and her chiding of him to stop laughing at her.  
  
"Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied, we'll just glide, starry-eyed." he sang, doing an impromptou dance to the window, and glimpsing the sparkling stars, now starting to fade with the rising sun. "Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near! You may hear....angels cheer, cause we're together...."  
  
The golden disc of the Sun had finally began to surface from the horizon, glowing with promises of a great day to come. Christian couldn't help but smile as he pictured Satine arriving at his garret with a reasonable amount of luggage (ok, that was a bit unlikely), and the two of them running to catch a train to a port and therefore to a new life.  
  
"Weather-wise it's such a lovely day," he continued, breathing in the fresh morning air. "You just say the words and we'll beat the birds down to Acapulco Bay. It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say. Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly......Pack up, let's fly away!!"  
  
Christian finished with a final spin and shut his suitcase with a bang. He knew he wasn't even half-finished packing, but he didn't care. He and Satine were flying away! And whether it be to Bombay, Peru or Acapulco Bay, as long as they loved each other, all would be good.  
  
Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. 


End file.
